The Hunter: Metatron
by Sentinel103
Summary: Kim and Ron just after their junior prom until about four months after graduation. Someone wants to break up the new couple...WHY?


This tale is a work of fiction made up by me. Kim Possible and all her friends from the show belong to the Mouse Ear Company and not myself or my long suffering beta. Neither Cajun Bear nor I make a dime off this little hobby and we just do it to amuse ourselves and hopefully entertain you the reader (and give us a reason to drink too).

The Hunter will for the most part be rated 'T', but near the end the rating is intended to slip up to the 'M' side and unless I find enough innuendo to do accomplish what I want to do the story will end up there. As of now I have forty-seven chapters done and they haven't crossed the boundary yet and I will warn you when it does.

As for posting do not expect a once a week thing that I have been able to accomplish in the past, both CB and I have found our day jobs become more challenging, but I am going to try and get a chapter out about every two weeks for a few months then go to once a week. So this is the first part of Book One, there is a Book two and when you see how this ends I'm sure you will agree that a break will be needed at that point.

But we aren't going anywhere till you fasten your seatbelts and bring your seats to the upright positions. You might wanna fasten that tray up securely as well.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One; Prologue

Chapter 0: Metatron

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Painfully straightening from the low table of ancient scrolls he had been hunched over, the younger of the two Masters, himself wizened from his many years in this life, cast his eyes to the other who had seen countless seasons more than he; and yet seemed aged, and ageless, in comparison.

Together they, with an advanced student, had been researching and discussing events that had come to pass over the last year when the student, though his fighting skills were not on par with his classmates, had once again exceeded them all with his scholarly skills in disseminating said scrolls.

From several seemingly disjointed areas of study used to examine the scrolls, a breakthrough was made. While at first exhilarating, in short order emotions quickly came crashing down over a suddenly realized, disturbing observation.

While the find was, in itself significant, that it came from a student lacking in sight made it more momentous to the elderly Masters. Again amazed at how a handicap in one so young had lead to his other senses flourishing as they had so grandly, they surmised his insights would have been blunted had their student had all his senses intact.

After the flush of discovery passed, the three sat around the low table, the scrolls laid out in an orderly fashion, for easy access in the upcoming discussion. The two Masters, calm in their demeanor, the young student quite nervous in spite of his familiarity with his Teacher and Sensei. The blue robed Teacher he had befriended in his stay at the school, the red robed Sensei, he had known for years prior to his arrival at the school.

Master Umestsu watched as Sensei prodded the student_,__(__Meksaki-san,__please __repeat __this __again __my __friend __so __that __Master __Umestsu __understands __this. __Even __as __old __as __I __am __and __as __much __as __I__have __witnessed __with __my __own __eyes __I __remain __unsure.)_

_(You'll both think I am insane…..)_

_(But __you __have __a __reasonable __explanation __as __to __why __it __works __this __way. __I __myself __feel __there __is __a __link, __but __it __is __far __too __complex __for __my __old __brain.) _The red robed Sensei would not reveal all that he knew to the young man so as not to _color_ his findings.

Sighing, _(Very __well __Sensei. __Now __you __know __the __blade __is __a __tremendously __powerful __artifact __and __it __has __an __attraction __to __the __one __who __was __here __two __years __ago__…__)_

XXX

_Singapore, twelve years earlier:_

_(Excuse __me __Master, __could __you __lend __me __some __money? __I __haven__'__t __eaten __in __over __a __week.),_ the pitiful waif asked the short white haired man while not looking at him.

Master Sensei looked upon the filthy and obviously starved child, whose very skin was hanging off his bones, and answering in Chinese_,__(What __is __your __name__boy?)_

_(Master I am called Lue by everyone, but I do not know if that is my real name.) _

_(Where are your parents or guardians child?)_

_(Sir, I do not know….)_

_(Why do you not look at me?)_

_(Master I am unable to see well….)_

_(Come __with __me __child ,__I __will __see __to __your __needs.)_ Then noticing the wide path given around them as spoke with each other, _(Why __are __you __on __the __streets __by __yourself?)_

_(People stay away from me.)_

_(Why is that child?)_

_(Sometimes I see things that happen before they happen, I think it scares people…..sometimes it scares me too. Sometimes they are good things, sometimes not so good.)_

_(Come with me then child, I have a place where you may live. It is very calming to the spirit. I think you would like it.)_

_(Could __I __have __a __real __name __too, __Sir__?),_the child inquired.

_(I __cannot __see __why __not. __I __give __you __the __name __of __Inturo __Mekaski. __It __is __an __honorable __name __steeped __in __tradition.), _Sensei replied as he offered his arm to the nearly blind child to grab on to.

_(Thank you….Is this really a nice place Master?)_

_(Yes people have lived there for many years; there you will be treated with honor. If you wish you may live your life out there among friends.)_

Suddenly the small ragged form stopped and there was a flash of gold from his almost unseeing eyes_,__(They __come __very __soon.)_

_(Who comes child there is no need to be afraid.)_

_(The Chosen One and his Mate come in great purpose for good or ill.)_

_(How?)_

The child ignored the short white haired man as he continued with his golden stare continuing_,__(And __**you **__have __met __them __many __years __ago __as __man __tells __time.)_

_(How do you know of this?)_

_(He __will __be __one __with __the __Blade __that __is __honored __before __all. __She __is__meant __to __be __with __him __forever.),_ the child finished as his eyes returned to their unfocused 'normal', not seeming to hear the white haired man.

_(Come with me child, we will protect and care for you.)_

_(Will I find love there?)_

_(I do not know child, I suppose we must wait to find out.)_

As he was led away there was a soft voice in the breeze that gently accompanied them, "So the adventure continues."

XX

_Yamanouchi, back to present:_

_(So you feel there is danger my friend, why?)_

Sigh,_(Master __you __are __not __making __this __any __easier__…__.)_

The Sword Master knew this shy young man was always reluctant to bring up anything new, but the young student was right about Ronald Dean Stoppable when he suggested him as the Chosen One not that long ago….and the Blade confirmed it as the small trial proved_._

_(I have never ridiculed you, so you should have no fear of that from me as I ask you to explain this: Why does the Lotus Bade change shape like it can for Lord Fiske and Ron Stoppable? We know it does, but not why it does so?)_

_(The __MMP __enhances __both __men __and__ '__another__' __as __we __all __know, __but __remember __the __Blade __can __only __be __called __by __one __of __pure __heart __so __that __rules __out __the __insane __Englishman__…__.__It __is __my __belief __that __the __Lotus __Blade __belongs __to __the __Archangel __Michael __and __it __was __given__…__..well __the __Lotus __Blade __is __a__s hard __of __the __sword __that __Metatron __gave __to __Michael__…__.),_ the young man tried to explain and had to clarify his explanation_,__(this __has __much __to __do __with __Jewish __and __Christian __mysticism__…__from __what __I __can __discover __of __it. __I __have __not __studied __their __religion__…__)_

Sensei looked on trying to make sense of what the young man was saying, _(I __have __heard __the __name __Archangel __Michael __before __but __who __or __what __is __this __Metatron?)_

Inturo Meksaki didn't want to get into this knowing that it might confuse the two older men even more but reluctantly continued, _(According __to __what __I __have__ '__read__' _(referring to braille) _Metatron __was __created, __according __to __the __Jewish __and __Christian __and, __might __I __add, __the __Muslim __God, __when __the __god __created __the __universe __according __to __the __Jewish __teachings. __I __believe __tha t__either __he,__she __or __it __was __able __to __give __part __of __itself __to __this __in __the __form __of __a __sword __to __Michael __to __be __a __force __of __good __and __since __Metatron __was __second __to __their __God __according __to __some __sources. __Some how __part __of __that __one __became __the __sword __that __Lord __Toshimuru __found __in __that __cave __all __those __years __ago. __This__under-spiritual __deity __was __immensely __powerful, __enough __so __that __he __could __easily __destroy __this __planet __with __a __wave __of __his __hand__…__.but __his __goodness __was __so __deep __that __he __could __never __do __that. __I __think __this __sword __is __a __very __small __embodiment __of __this __Metatron. __Metatron __is __supposedly __the __one __in __charge __of __death __and __acts __as __a __medium __between __their __main __god __and __mankind.)_ The young man paused having gotten their attention.

_(Some have said that is Metatron is the equal of their God, but others say no…it still confuses me. I would say that he listens to them and speaks with their God on the people's behalf. Others say that he was human first….At this point I almost wish I could converse with their god to get the story straight.)_

Sensei could see this young man was confused and frustrated so asked,_(What __do __**you **__think __is __right __my __friend?)_

_(I __think __the __Lotus __Blade __is __what __it __is__…__..__there __is __a __link __between __Stoppable-san __and __the __blade __on __more __than __one __level. __Together __with __the __MMP __and __the __blade __they __are __very __powerful __for __a __reason. __They __have __a __great __underlying __task, __which __could __be __corrupted __and __turned __evil __if __care __is __not __taken.),_Meksaki revealed after pausing and getting to the point_._

Umestsu looked hard at the young man not hearing the last part_,__(But __the __blade __is __metallic__…__.)_

_(At __this __point__…__yes, __but __has __it __always __been __so?),_the student inquired.

Sighing in resignation, _(It __has __not; __I__have __seen __it __change __when __needed __to __from __a __sword __to __a __vessel __for __carrying __water. __It __was __leather __at __that __time.)_ Sensei informed the two, the younger man sat there calmly as the older two hashed this out, the Sword Master just nodded as another piece of the puzzle clicked into place inside his mind.

_(There __is __one __more __thing __that __you __have __to __consider__…__.),_the nearly blind one continued knowing now they had to be prodded into action.

_(What __is __that __my __friend?),_ Sensei inquired.

Inturo sighed_,__(The __Chosen __One __is __not __complete __with __the __power, __to __calm __and __complete __him __so __that __he __can __be __what __he __is__d estined__… __he __must __be __spiritually __bonded __with __someone __closer __to __him __than __himself__…__.this __person __must __be __good __for __the __Chosen __One __to __remain __a __force __for __good. __The __two __must __be __more __than __the __one. __Somehow __this __must __happen, __but __this __goes __deeper __than __just __the __way __it __looks __on __the __surface. __Without __this __bonding __he __could __easily __be __the __force __which __I __fear __and __have __had __nightmares __about.)_

From his seat Master Sensei bowed to the student, _(Thank __you __very __much __my __friend. __You __have __opened __my __eyes __and __enlightened __me, __now __the __council __will __know __which __way __to __proceed. __I __will __mediate, __but __I __think __you __may __have __saved __the __world__…__again.)_

Still sitting the unseeing one just nodded as he had done before already slipping into a higher meditative state as he was prone to do and became very quiet almost enough to be eerie. The two ninja masters got up to take their leave. Both bowed to the young woman who suddenly slipped up to them and sank to her knees next to the sightless young man. They both watched her slip her tiny hand into his without saying a word.

Once they were alone Master Umestsu inquired as they entered Sensei's study_,__(Are __you __sure __Stoppable-san __is __the __right __one?)_

_(He can make the blade change forms and call it to him; he has proven himself to be the next Master. I feel events are unfolding to where he will have much need of the mystical weapon.)_

_(Fiske can make it change forms…..)_

_(But __because __of __his __black __heart __he __cannot __call __the __blade, __and __do __we __want __him __to __attempt __to __turn __it __evil?),_ Sensei sat down and pulled a weathered scroll out of a protective tube and unrolled it, _(Please __sit __with __me __and __tell __me __what __you __think __of __this __my __friend.)_

_(But you heard the 'seer'….)_

_(Do __not __underestimate __evil __my __friend, __nor __should __we __overestimate __good.),_Master Sensei reminded Umestsu.

Nodding, Namoto Unestsu slipped down to his knees and then to a sitting position as he looked upon the scroll_.__(How?),_he croaked seeing an image of the blond on the scroll in front of him.

_(There is much to reveal that we have kept secret. Would you care for some tea?)_

_(I __think __sake __will __be __a __better __choice __Sensei.),_the very pale weapons master replied.

Sensei smiled_,__(You __are __a __wise __man __and __I __will __need __a __wise __man __to __guide __him __and __her. __I __think __my __time __of __being __actively __engaged __in __fighting __evil __is __nearly __complete.)_

_(Her?)_

_(Yes __this __is __a __package __deal, __if __we __get __one __of __them __we__get __the __other.),_Sensei didn't reveal the original conversation that he had with the 'seer' when they first met.

_(I will do my best.)_

_(I am sure you will. It is time for you to know all, or at least as much as I do….)_

X

The Sword Master sat back with wide eyes as he heard the stories and the history. Finally he asked,_(What __can __we __do __ancient __one?)_

_(He must bring himself into harmony with the power and the blade. This is how I propose that we do this….)_

X

Master Umestsu smiled after hearing the plan, _(He __will __not __be __happy __with __this __news.)_

_(He __mus t__attain __the __level __needed __to __accomplish __the __task __before __him __and __make __every one __safe.),_ Sensei countered_,__(She __will __not __like __the__s eparation, __but __it __will __make __their __hearts __grow __stronger.)_

_(When are you going to tell him?)_

At this Sensei snickered_,__(There __is __no __time __like __the __present. __Do __you __wish __to __listen __in?)_

_(No, but I feel that the Earth may crack under us if you stress him too much.)_

XXXXX

_Everywhere __and __Nowhere_:

"_It __is __done __Father, __I __have __given __of __myself __as __you __asked. __The __tale __is __to __begin, __let __us __hope __that __it __is __enough.__"__, _the light intoned to the force he really could not comprehend but had created him in the 'Beginning'.

"_**Good **__**my **__**child **__**though **__**in **__**truth **__**the **__**tale **__**will **__**continue, **__**the **__**spirits **__**will **__**meet **__**with **__**my **__**Agent **__**and **__**the **__**adventure **__**will **__**begin **__**in **__**earnest. **__**I **__**am **__**confident **__**in **__**their **__**ultimate **__**success.**__**"**__**,**_the deep and serine voice echoed in everything that surrounded them.

"_We could have inspired them more…."_

"_**You know we do not want to directly interfere with their lives, it is not our way. We have given insight to them and a little of divine assistance, now it is upon their shoulders to accomplish the tasks set before them. It is very important for the two. It is their time. They have waited long enough and yearn for each other so they can return to me after completing the tasks that have been set before them. Do not be overly concerned by the initial outcome, the race is not over until the finish line."**_

"_What do you mean Great One?"_

"_**Never underestimate Evil, the lesser beings must show me what they are made of….have I ever not won out in the end?"**_

"_There is the matter of Lucifer, he is not finished yet. What if they lose?"_

_**A deep laugh shook reality, "He is of me as are you, he will return in the end. As for the others, I trust them, so should you. One carries part of you with him soon, with that aid how may he fail in the task I have given him and the other? Love will conquer all obstacles. When it is darkest will the true light shine forth, though the path may be fraught with dangers to mortal beings. I tell you it will be beautiful. I trust you will be at my side as my scribe to record this wondrous journey of our two friends."**_

"_I trust you in all things Father."_

XXX

Welcome to 'The Hunter'.

ST-103


End file.
